inazuma eleven ONE-SHOTS
by Namika-Chan
Summary: Just some one-shots about IE(go). First is OC x Genda just because I love him... You x Character or Character x Character. Requests are OPEN! NO LEMON. I'm not ready for it. Kissing only.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys/girls, whatever. I had a oneshot in my head and I decided to write it down. **

**I also decided that you can request any character from inazuma eleven (go). It can take a while since I'm not so well known with the Japanese names or with the dubbed names. So I may have to do research, maybe not. Just saying now: I'm not doing any lemon so: to bad for you, I'm not ready for it. I do boy x boy kissing only. If you want yourself being a character paired up with any IE(go) character please tell me.**

**So the first one is with Genda and me because I just LOVE him. I don't know why, I just do. Have fun reading.**

"Geesh, not again. Ehh lost..." The blonde girl sighed as she held a paper in her left hand and her bag in the other. "Where am I. All the hallways look like each other. And why doesn't anyone walk here?" she didn't mind that she were talking to yourself since, there was no one to listen to it. She walked down a long dark hallway until she saw light at the end of the tunnel. "Did I end up in the stadium? How the hell did I do that? I followed the paper, right?" The blonde girl looked at the paper. On the paper stood directions which way she had to go. she sighed again and decided that she couldn't care anymore and started watching some boys playing soccer. _Hey I know them. They won the Football Frontier Tournament two years in a row. I'm sure they are going to win this year too. She _thought as she was looking at them.

"Do it again!" The captain shouted to three boys and they ran forward with the ball.

"Death Zone!" They said as they shot the ball into the net.

"Wow, that was awesome..." She bent down so that they couldn't see her. She sad on one of the chairs in the stand. The green eyed girl watched the training until they took a break. She wanted to walk away but slipped and fell down the railing. "Ah catch!" She said closing eyes and waited until you landed on the floor, but after a while you still haven't landed on the floor so you opened her eyes and met those of Genda, the goalkeeper of Teikoku. "Nice catch, thank you." The girl said with a blush.

"Who are you?" Genda asked holding you in bridal style. Everyone was looking at you or the sky thinking: Where the hell did she come from? The sky? Kidou just looked at her with a strait face. It made you feel kind of uncomfortable.

"Oh me, yeah I'm Tanako Miki and I'm kinda lost." Miki said a little shy looking at Genda with her green eyes who was still holding her in bridal style. "You can put me down now."

"Yeah of course. Sorry." Genda said as he put her down. she smoothed her skirt normal. And faced them.

"So can you tell me were the chemistry classroom is? I got lost when I turned left when I faced the school's kitchen. I should have turned right, right?" Miki asked while pointing at he exit of the stadium.

"No, if you did that you'd go to the gymnasium, which way did you go when you entered the school? Left or right?" Someone said. His hair was combed to the back. _What was his name again? Henri? No, oh I know Henmi._ Shethought.

"At the entrance I went to the left. Hehe I'm hopeless with directions. I'll get lost in a closet even if I had a map. So can you tell me the way to the chemistry classroom?" She said and looked at them when they stood there like a bunch of idiots. Just when Genda wanted to tell her the way, Miki spoke first: "Wait wait, before you say anything, I need to grab my bag. I'm right back." SHe ran away with her blond hair in a short ponytail swinging behind her back.

"She's weird. Not a kind of girl you find around here." Sakuma said. Genda, Jimon and Henmi nodded. Kidou still didn't say a word. They looked above them when they heard sounds of footsteps and without a warning a bag fell on top of Henmi who fell. They were shocked at the sudden stuff falling down the stand. "Was that really necessary?" Sakuma asked to no one in particular.

"Catch again!" Miki jumped of the stand and Genda caught her again. "Nice catch... again." She smiled and that made Genda blush a little. So little that no one saw. Genda put her down and the rest watched as Miki grope her bag and all her belongings that fell out of it. Sakuma picked up a note book that fell out of her bag and looked at it. "Hey, don't look in other peoples note books." Miki tried to snatch it away but Sakuma held his hand high so she couldn't reach it. "Give it back!"

"Why is there on the front Death Note written." Sakuma chuckled and looked in it half expecting that there were names of people in it. But it was not. There were all kind of drawings in it. With paint, pencil, color pencil, crayons, pastels and charcoal. Miki's face became red as he stopped on a page. On that page there was a drawing of the Teikoku team. They all looked at the drawing. The green eyed girl just stood there paralyzed and not knowing what to do.

"Why did you draw us?" Jimon said still looking at the drawing. It wasn't bad, very good even.

"W-well, ehm, b-because I-I'm a f-f-fan..." Miki stuttered, looking at the ground. Not aware that Genda was looking at the drawing with big eyes.

"Ah, so you're a fangirl." That was the first Kidou said something to her. Miki looked up and became even redder.

"No, why are you thinking that? I am a fan and I like drawing. That is all, really." She said, her green eyes widened.

"Okay, since you are lost I assume you are new, so you haven't picked a club right?" Kidou responded sharply.

"Yeah, but I thought of joining the cooking club because I like cooking. I can cook really well: cake, dinner anything. But how do you know that I haven't picked a club yet?"

"If you picked a club already, you should be there by now since there is club activities now." Genda finished. He smiled at her. It was a sweet smile. Miki blushed at that smile, you know the kind of smile that melt your heart. He grabbed the notebook from Sakuma and handed it to her. Sakuma giggled when he saw the glond girl blushing. "Here."

"Thank you. So can you tell me were I can find the cooking club room?" You asked again looking at each one of them.

"Go back to the entrance of the school. Go RIGHT, through the hallway. At the end go right again, then the fourth room to your left. Will you find it, or should I wright it down for you?" Henmi asked sarcastically. Miki looked annoyed at his commentary.

"If you insist, then yes: write it down for me please." She said in the same tone as Henmi.

After Miki followed the note she finally reached the club room. Everyone was a little surprised when they saw her coming in so late. Because Miki was so late she had to clean up afterwards. Miki didn't mind because there was a radio there.

So as said after club room activities you had to clean up. You turned the radio on. You started singing, grabbed the dirty plates and danced with a song.

After almost an hour of cleaning you were almost done. The only thing you had to was sweep the floor. On the radio there was her favorite song, It's tricky from Run DMC. She turned the radio very loud and danced and sang while sweeping the floor. Miki loved this song but didn't know why. The green eyed girl didn't notice what time it was and only the soccer team was there.

**On the other end of the school (soccer club)**

"Great practice guys, keep it up for the match against Zeus." Kidou said. Together with Sakuma, Henmi and Jimon, he walked towards the exit. "Genda, are you coming?" Kidou asked Genda. He was still packing his stuff.

"I still need to go to the library. I need a book for my book report for English. You guys go, I'll catch up with you later." Genda said while looking for his left shoe.

"Yeah sure. And on your way to the library you are going to the cooking clubroom to see if (l/n) is still there, right?" Sakuma said with a raised eyebrow and smirking at him. Genda had found his shoe and faced the lockers so that they couldn't see his face. But everyone knew he was blushing.

"Ehhh, you like Tanako?" Jimon looked at Genda with a smirk. Kidou already walked out of the room because he didn't really find it interesting.

"Yeah. Didn't you see how he looked at her? And she made a lot of drawings from him." Sakuma said smiling at Genda's blushing face. "I think she likes him too. Don't you think Genda?" The blush on Genda's face went even redder, but didn't turn around.

"D-don't be stupid Sakuma. I-" Genda wanted to finish his sentence but Kidou came in.

" Let's go. The library will close any minute so Genda needs to hurry." Kidou said. Genda turned around when his blush was gone and smiled a thank you to Kidou. Genda ran past them. He heard Sakuma and Jirou laughing but their voices softened as he ran through the hallway.

If you wanted to the library in school, you had to get along the club rooms: the music club, the art club, the handicraft club and the cooking club. But if you didn't want to get along them, you could take the stairs. It was a detour though. Genda ran past the school's entrance, the long hallway. At the end he heard a song: It's Tricky. The doors of the cooking club room stood open and he watched Miki dancing and singing while cleaning.

She didn't notice that someone was watching until the song stopped. "Why not join the dance club? You are good at dancing" Genda asked Miki. She was so shocked that she dropped the broom. The blonde turned around and saw Genda leaning against the door post.

"Do we have a dance club?" She said while turning her back to him, trying to hide her blush. Miki picked up the broom and placed it back in the closet.

"Don't get lost. Wait, I'll help you." He walked over and took her hand. He pulled the green eyed girl away from the closet. Now she totally failed to hide her blush. He grabbed her waist so she wouldn't fall. "Of course we don't have a dance club." He let go of Miki . Miki wanted to take a step back but slipped. Genda grabbed her wrist but they both fell on the ground. When Miki opened her green eyes she lay on her back with Genda on top of her. Her blush went dark red and when he opened his eyes, he blushed the same shade of red. He took advantage of the situation and before Miki knew it, he was kissing her. Miki took a moment before giving in to the kiss and closing her green eyes.

Miki wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He was surprised when the blonde did that but that was all he wanted. After some time, that looked like minutes they broke apart. They were blushing like a tomato. "Ehm, okay?" That was the only thing that Miki could say. He stood up and then helped her up.

"So, you wanna do something tomorrow night? To the movies, dinner. Something like that?" Genda tried to act nonchalant but it totally failed because of his blush. She laughed and walked over to him and put her arms around his neck. His arms around Miki's waist and their noses touching each other.

"Dinner and than the movies sounds good to me. But eh, what are you doing here? Not home or training."

"Well, I needed to get a book from the library for my book report English." He smiled sweetly, but there was a sparkling in his eyes from joy.

"Liar. That your friends believed that." Miki said trying to push him away. But he was a lot stronger than her.

"hmm. I wasn't really lying. I needed a book but I already selected one three weeks ago." He said. The green eyed girl smiled as the gab between her and Genda closed and they kissed again.

**So, how was it? YAY, this was my first crappy one-shot. Just like I said: I love Genda, and I'm sure I can make another fanfic about him. Or five actually. Please tell me if you want a chapter about you x character. Or character x character from IE(go).**

**I wasn't actually sure about the name of Zeus. I couldn't find the Japanese name for it. **

**Last thing: please tell me if my grammar is really really really that bad. I always try to improve the grammar. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I know my first chapter sucked like hell. And that my grammar wasn't really any better, but excuse me for not being English, American or Australian. I'm an ordinary Dutch girl trying to improve her English by writing in English. I changed the first chapter and I hope it is any better, and not forbidden.**

**Now something fun: I already got two requests. The first one I got was a OC x Haruna, that one first and then OC x Gouenji. And for everyone who is wondering if I do girl x girl: yes I do, because I've never done it before and I want to give it a try... Just so you know.**

Ever since they were young, they were friends. Always together ever since they were six years old. They were inseparable. Huruna and Kura lived next to each other ever since Haruna got adopted.

_Flashback_

"_So Haruna, what do you think of your new house? We hope you like it here." Her new mother and father just picked her up from the orphanage. All the time in the car she didn't say anything. Just staring outside. "Haruna, please, I know you want to be with your brother Yuuto, but he got adopted by someone else who only wanted one child. I'm sorry..._

"_Hello mr. and mrs. Otonashi. How are you? Oh is this the girl you wanted? Hello how are you? What's your name? My name is Ishitani Kura nice to meet you." The girl named Kura sure talked a lot but she seemed nice. Kura's hair was dark green and in two ponytails and gray eyes._

"_Hello. My name is Haruna. Nice to meet you too." Huruna said soft. _

"_Do you want to play? You are the first first girl of my age here." Kura said exiting. "Come on, there is a playground nearby." Kura took Haruna with her to the playground. _

"_Have fun and be careful! We will pick you up when it is time for dinner." Haruna's mother said._

_They played until it was twilight. They sat on the swings looking at the sunset until Haruna's mother came to pick her up._

_End Flashback._

Since then they were friends. Kura thought about the time when they met. Haruna and Kura were both in the Newspaper Club. Haruna joined the soccer club as a manager. Kura didn't like soccer very much and tried everything to stop Haruna from joining. But if Haruna has something on her mind you can't stop her from doing so. That was what she liked about Haruna. Kura knew that so she gave up.

Kura sighed and walked to the Newspaper club. When she opened the door she almost got hit by a pencil. "WEEH, I don't know what to write about!" Cried Shizu. Shizu and you were friends but less closer than you and Haruna. Shizu slammed her head on the table.

"Shizu, what's wrong? Kura asked while walking towards her. Kura sat next to Shizu.

"Oh Kura, the release date of the newspaper is just three days away and I have a huge writers block!" Shizu cried. "Everyone has already something to write about, and nothing exiting happened here at school either! What should I do? Can you help me please?!" Shizu begged.

"Well, the soccer club has an upcoming match this week. We can write about it together. Does that sounds like a good plan?" Kura suggested. "Haruna is one of the managers. We can interview her and the others about the match.

"And you have a reason to talk with her, right? You haven't talked to her in some time now, haven't you?" Shizu asked Kura with a grin. Kura blushed a little.

"D-don't be silly. I haven't been able to talk to her because-"

"You always stutter when you are around her... Yeah I noticed. Why do you avoid her i thought that you two were so close?" Shizu asked Kura while she stood up and grabbed some paper and a pencil.

Kura's became a little redder. "That isn't important. We need to think of questions for the soccer club to ask. And quit grinning. You're scaring me." Kura said not looking at Shizu knowing that she won't stop asking until Kura told Shizu every little detail.

"You like her." Shizu guessed. Kura's eyes widened. "I KNEW it!" She yelled. When all the club members turned around to see what was going on, Shizu apologized to everyone. They sighed and went back to what they were doing: writing.

"Don't yell. We are in a school not at a concert of Justin Bieber you fangirl." Kura sat down and gave a paper to Shizu.

"Does she know you like her?" Shizu asked while writing something down.

"No, and stop talking about this. We need to think of questions." Kura said with her end-of-discussion voice.

When they were finished with the questions, they wanted to go to the soccer club right away so they asked permission and ran to the soccer club. They were training and it looked quite well. When they took a break Shizu thought it was their chance so she dragged Kura with her to the field.

"Good afternoon everyone! We are from the Newspaper club and we want to interview you guys for the upcoming match." Shizu said still dragging Kura with her.

"Hey Haruna, long time no see." Kura said trying to get out of Shizu's grip. However Shizu was a lot stronger that Kura thought.

"Indeed, how are you?"

Kura wanted to answer but Endou cut them off. "Why do want to interview us?" He asked.

"Oh, well because Shizu was desperate." Kura said simply looking at Shizu. She finally got out of Shizu's grip. "The release date of the next newspaper is about three days. And she didn't had an idea what to write about. So this is what I suggested: an interview with you guys." Everyone started to whisper, and some of them looked very exited about it.

"Hold on, if only Shizu didn't have an idea why did you suggest to do the interview together?" Haruna asked Kura. Shizu knew the answer so she grinned at Kura. Kura looked angry at Shizu but she ignored it.

"Well let's just say she wanted to see... someone." Shizu said, still grinning at Kura. Kura's face became a little red and she coughed. Haruna looked sad, but only Shizu saw it.

"Let's begin, please." Kura said.

"Okay. So Kura interviews the managers and the coach and I interview the players. We already discussed that on our way. So let's begin." Shizu said happily. When Shizu interviewed Endou and Kura interviewed Haruna.

"So against which team are you going to play?"

"The next match is against Shuuyo Meito Academy. So you have someone you like?"

"Please focus Haruna. Do you think you are going to win?"

"Yes of course. It is a team full of otaku's. They can't be really that good. So, who do you like?"

"Haruna. Please focus. Do you think it's unfortunate that Gouenji can't play in the next match?"

"Yes of course. They came up with a new shoot. And Gouenji did that together with Endou. Now Gouenji can't play, they can't do that shoot again. Do you like Gouenji?"

"No, I don't."

That was basically how the interview went. Kura asked a question and Haruna answered the question and then asked a question to Kura. And so on. After the interview, Haruna didn't stop pushing to tell Kura who she liked. When Kura still didn't want to tell, Haruna dragged her to the playground were they always played together until dark. The two girls sat on the swings, looking at some kids playing in the sandpit.

"We haven't talked in a long time, how are you? How is the Newspapers club? Anything new? And why won't you tell me who you like?" Haruna asked so many questions. Just what you expect of a journalist. Kura chuckled. When they met, only Kura talked so much. But now, Haruna talks so much and Kura hasn't anything to say.

"Please stop those questions. It isn't necessary to ask me that many questions all at the same time. I got all night you know. You sound like me when we first met." Kura laughed and Haruna started laughing as well. After they were done laughing, is was already dawn and they both looked at the sunset. "I love this place. It's so peaceful. I missed this." Kura said. Haruna looked at her with a confused expression. "Sitting like this on the swings and just laughing and watching the sunset. No words needed to be spoken when we were young."

"Yeah you're right. I missed this too." Haruna looked back at the sunset. It was quit for some time. "I missed you." Haruna said while looking at Kura. Kura blushed but didn't look at Haruna.

"Me too. I'm fine by the way. The Newspapers club is fine. My parents are fine. So nothing new actually. I wish we could stay like this forever. Not worrying about now or the future... the past." Haruna knew what Kura was talking about. When they met Haruna didn't want to talk about her parents or her brother. She only listened to what Kura was saying.

"Yeah. But you didn't answer my last question: Who do you like? Is it really someone from the soccer club?" Haruna sounded a little down.

"I like someone and yes that person is in the soccer club." Kura looked at Haruna, still blushing.

"Please tell me who... I want to know. I won't ask for any more. I promise." Haruna said. Kura stood up and walked over to Haruna. Haruna looked at Kura's movements as she stooped in front of Haruna. Kura's gray eyes met Haruna's blue ones. And for the first time Kura's expression was dead serious. Kura closed her eyes and kissed Haruna. Almost immediately Haruna gave in to the kiss and kissed back. When Kura pulled back her eyes were still serious. "What-" Haruna started.

"The one who I like isn't Gouenji, or Kazemaru or Sameoka. Nor is it Endou. The one I like from the very beginning is you Haruna." Kura said looking into the eyes of Haruna. There was a long silence and Kura started to get nervous of what Haruna thought. "Please say something."

"I-I'm so happy it isn't Gouenji." Haruna was at the edge of crying from happiness. "I thought you liked one of the guys. I got a little depressed when Shizu said you wanted to see someone. I like you too." Haruna started crying. Kura smiled and wiped the tears of Haruna and gave a small pack on her lips. "Want to have dinner at my house?"

"I thought you said you won't ask me anything else." Kura said teasing.

"Please don't be like that. You want to have dinner at my house or not." Haruna looked upset but didn't mean it.

"I would love to have dinner at your house." Kura said and they both walked home laughing and telling jokes to each other.

**OMG. This was my first Girl x Girl. I hope I didn't make Haruna to OOC. Personally, I like the end of it. I hope you like it too. I looked at this chapter twice just to be sure that I didn't make to many mistakes in my grammar. If I did, I'll say it again: I'm not English, American or Australian. I'm DUTCH. We don't speak English in the Netherlands. **

**The next chapter will be OC x Gouenji. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. This is a OC x Gouenji fanfic. I will write this in the 1st person. And yes: I keep writing in English. OMG this took so much time. I didn't plan that. I'm so sorry for that T.T. **

"That was a heavy training. The coach sure knows how to make us tired." Kazemaru said. Endou, me, Kazemaru and Kidou walked to the noodle café. After the FFI ended we all went to the same high school. We were also in the soccer club.

Endou opened the door and we walked in.

Hey, Hibiki-san. How are you? Can I have a bowl of noodles? I'm so hungry after that training." Endou said and sat down at the bar.

"Well well Endou, take it easy. What do you want to eat?" Asked Hibiki-san. He wasn't our coach anymore but everyone still saw him as our coach. I sat between Endou and Kazemaru. Kidou sat on the other side of Endou. We ordered our food and talked a little about high school, training, our new coach and how different everything is now. Soccer was really something else. More awesome shoots and tactics. Our coach now was much stricter than coach Kudou.

"Another topic. Endou, how is going between you and Natsumi? Kazemaru asked. Endou almost choke in his noodles and I gave him a glass of water.

"What are you talking about? Natsumi and me? By the way, Gouenji. How are things going with Yuuka?" Endou asked quickly. His face became red. He tried to change the topic. But we didn't fall for that.

"Don't change the topic Endou. We know you like her. Even the coach knows it." I said. _Why doesn't he just admit that he likes her? It isn't that much of a problem. _I thought en sighed. "But nice that you ask. Yuuka is doing fine. She gets good grates at school and makes many friends." I said.

"You too Gouenji. Don't change the topic. Endou, why don't you ask Natsumi out? I heard that she likes someone. Ask her out before that other person does. You'll regret it if you don't." Kidou said in his usual sensible tone. Endou's face became even redder. We were done eating and without saying anything, Endou went outside. It was my turn to pay for the food and after that I followed my friends.

"See you tomorrow Hibiki-san. Did you know that Endou likes Natsumi?" I was curious about his answer but he only laughed. I think he knew it. It was pretty obvious. I opened the door and went outside. Kidou, Endou and Kazemaru were waiting for me and we walked further. We parted our ways at a crossing. I needed to go right and Kidou and Kazemaru needed to go left. Endou had to go straight.

When I arrived at my house there was a pantechnicon van. For just a second I was afraid that we had to move and that dad forgot to tell me. But the movers were unloading. A family with a father, a mother and a girl stepped out of the car that was behind the van. The man looked like he had to sit behind a computer all day. His hair was dark brown with gray in it and he wore glasses. The woman's hair was white and was tied up in a knot and helped the movers unloading. The girl had sunglasses on. She had the same hair color as me but she had pink and blue highlights in it. She wore a skinny jeans, red all stars and a shirt with a black dragon on it. She whistled and a large dog jumped out of the car. The girl closed the door and looked in my direction. She smiled and walked into the house next to us with the dog behind her. I walked to my house and opened the door.

"I'm home!" I walked into the kitchen. Yuuka was drawing at the dining table. She looked up and ran towards me.

"Onii-san! Welcome home. Look what I drew! It's a drawing of you and the team." Yuuka showed me the drawing of me shooting. She can draw really well for her age.

"Yuuka, that is a beautiful drawing. I will put in on the refrigerator. Say, is dad home?" I asked looking around the room.

"Yes, he is. He came home early today. Have you seen the family that is going to live next to us? They seem nice." Yuuka said. She walked to the dining table and started drawing again. "Onii-san, would you like to help me with my homework later? I got math homework today."

"Yeah of course I want to help with your homework. Is dad in his office? I want to ask him something." I smiled at my little sister. She nodded and I walked over to dad's office. When I opened the door I saw dad working at his desk.

"Shuuya, hello. How was school?" He asked without looking at me.

"Hey dad. School is alright. Have you seen the family that is going to live next to us?" I asked. Finally he looked at me with... a smile? _Why is he smiling at me? Did I do something?_ I thought with a confused look.

"I already thought that you wouldn't remember them. Have you seen the man of the family?" He asked. I nodded. "He was a friend of mine when I was in university. His name is Kitamori Tejio. When Yuuka wasn't born yet, they often came to eat. You and their daughter Seiko used to get along."

"Kitamori Seiko? Oh Seiko. The girl who always told stories about mythical creatures like unicorns and dragons? I always enjoyed those. And we often played soccer together." I smiled when I thought of the past. She always told me those when we were bored or looking out of the window to look at stars. _I hope she still is a dreamer. _I thought.

"Yes indeed that girl. They moved closer to the hospital because she need several surgeries at her spine." Dad went back to work.

"What surgeries? Is it something bad?"

"No worries. Seiko's spine is just very weak. Two years ago she fell down the stairs and broke her spine she had to go to physical therapy. She still has pain in her back when she stands or walk for too long. It's been always like that. They want to get rid of it, and I want to help them." Dad said. I turned around to the door. "Oh, by the way. They are coming for dinner tomorrow." Dad said and I walked to the kitchen to cook dinner for Yuuka and help her with her homework.

"Hey onii-san, dad said that our new neighbors are coming for dinner tomorrow. I want to meet them too, but why are they coming over here. We could eat at their place right?" Yuuka was done with maths and now drawing again.

"Their place is a bit messy because of the moving and dad and I knows them from before you were born. They had to move away so that's why you don't know them." I explained. Yuuka nodded and I made dinner for her, me and dad.

The next day I was hoping that Seiko would be at school. But she wasn't. _Probably still unpacking their stuff. _I thought. I walked towards the school gates. We didn't have practice today so I could go home early.

"Gouenji!" I turned around to see that Endou was running at me. "Hey, wait up. Where are you going?" Endou asked me when he stood next to me.

"I need to get home. We have new neighbors and dad knows them from the university. I know them as well. They are staying for dinner tonight, and I'm going to help preparing dinner. See you tomorrow." I said and walked away.

"Tell us about them tomorrow. Kay?"

"Yeah of course!"

When I got home I helped making dinner, took a shower and dressed myself properly. Our housekeeper picked out some clothes for me: a black tuxedo._ Since when do I were this? _Black trousers and brown shoes. I wasn't nervous for a whole day. I looked at a picture at my desk. It was a picture of me and Seiko when we were young. When our doorbell rang I got nervous. I walked out of my room to open the door but dad was quicker.

"Katsuya old friend. How are you? Long time no see." The man said. They shook hands.

"Zenjiro, Nari. Indeed long time no see. I'm great. I see that is goes well with you two as well. I think you remember my son Shuuya." Zenjiro-san and Nari-san looked at me and smiled. "And this is my daughter Yuuka."

"Nice to meet you." Yuuka said. I smiled. _She is so cute._ I thought.

"Nice to meet you too Yuuka." Nari-san said. "Oh, I think you remember our daughter as well. Seiko." The man and woman stepped aside and there I saw my old friend. Seiko wore a black dress. Her light green eyes were visible.

"Hey." She smiled at me and I smiled back. We haven't seen each other for over 8 years. It was a little awkward. I could see that she thinks that too.

"Shall we eat? Shuuya and our housekeeper cooked dinner tonight." Dad said and we followed him to the dining area.

"What's with the suit Gouenji-kun? I didn't know you liked these." Seiko whispered to me. I chuckled. _She didn't change. Not even a bit. _

"First of all: it's called a tuxedo. Second: I didn't pick it. You didn't change a bit Seiko." I laughed. "And talking about clothes – I didn't knew you liked dresses. Since when did that happened?"

"Don't copy me. First of all: I don't like dresses. Second: My mum made me were this. She said that I look so beautiful in it." Seiko said while sitting in the seat across me. Dad was sitting left of me and Yuuka sat on the right side. Seiko's mother sat across Yuuka. And her father sat across my dad.

"And you do. Only, you don't know it yet." Her mother said. Seiko wanted to say something back but her mother raised her hand. "We had this discussion before we left the house Seiko."

"She is right Seiko. You look beautiful in it." I said nodding. Seiko's face became a little red. _Okay, that is cute. _I thought.

"D-don't pick my mom's side. And thank you."

We laughed and talked about the past for a long time. I talked about soccer, my friends and the FFI. Seiko talked about school, her hobbies and soccer. She told Yuuka a story about fairies and dragons and knights. Yuuka was amazed by the story. I also listened to it. The adults were talking about something else but we didn't listened to it.

"And that's how you should not kill a dragon. Wait no, that belonged in another story. I really need to write the stories down." Seiko said. Yuuka and I laughed. We forgot our food during the story so it was cold. Seiko took a bite, and after swallowing the food, she nodded and took a sip of the drink. "That was nasty. Don't eat it cold. I'm sure it tasted great when it was hot though." She said. Yuuka took a bite and spit it out. We laughed. "I told you, don't eat it cold."

"How can you say it is nasty with a natural face?" I already knew the answer though.

"Well, that is because," Seiko started. Her mother gave her a glare. "I got a lot of practice." She looked at her mother but she just sighed. Indeed her mother was a terrible cook just like Natsumi. Her dad looked at Seiko with a warning expression.

"Seiko don't say that. It is not nice." Seiko's dad said.

"Thank you. Oh before I forget it, Seiko is going to have a surgery on her spine. Can you keep an eye on her for two weeks in the evening? She isn't going to school in the meantime because of the medication." Seiko's mother asked.

"Mom I don't need a babysitter. I can take care of myself." Seiko protested. Yuuka and I looked at each other while dad just listened.

"Remember the last time you were at home while you were under influence of medication?" Seiko's mother asked her. Yuuka, dad and I looked confused. _What happened then? She tried to kill herself or something? _I thought while taking a sip of water. "I don't know what she did. But when we came home she sat on the kitchen floor with a meat knife in her hands." She shook her head thinking about it. I almost chocked in my drink. Seiko looked at me with a what-the-fuck expression and then turned to her mother.

"That wasn't really my fault you know. You shouldn't have said that the knife was sharp. I was curious so I wanted to know _how _sharp it actually was." She explained. "It was sharp, I can tell you that now."

"Exactly and when she tried to cook she almost put our kitchen on fire." Her dad added.

"I had to preheat the oven. But I didn't look inside the oven. So after fifteen minutes, I smelled something. I opened the oven and it turned out that there was paper in it. Who put paper in the oven?!" Seiko looked at her parents but they didn't know how to answer that. They looked at each other and then to my dad.

"Shuuya can keep an eye on Seiko for two weeks." My dad said to stop the argument. I looked at him and then nodded.

"Really? That would be marvelous." Seiko's mother clapped in her hands. "Then it is settled." Seiko's mother looked at the clock at the wall. "Oh look at the time. We need to get up early tomorrow so we need to go now." Seiko's parents stood up and walked to the door. Seiko, I, dad and Yuuka followed.

"I have one question though." I asked Seiko. She turned around and looked at me. "Why not staying in the hospital for two weeks?"

"Well, this may sound a little arrogant but I can't stand hospital food, the smell and if I get bored I'll get really annoying." She said. It sounded really logical. I nodded and we said goodbye. Although I would see her in the next two weeks.

Two days later at school. I thought about Seiko. I hoped the surgery would be successful. At soccer practice I couldn't focus at all. I was glad that it was finally over. When I wanted to walk home Endou stopped me.

"Gouenji, what's wrong? The practice today went really bad. Is it about you new neighbors?" Endou asked me. I was shocked that he guessed it. Kidou joined us. He also thought that the training went bad and he wanted to know why. So I explained the situation with Seiko's surgery and that I had to baby-sit her for two weeks. Endou and Kidou also hoped that the surgery was successful. I walked towards home and when I came there, Seiko's mother and father walked away. She saw me and waved.

"Take good care of her. We will be home around 11pm okay?" She smiled. I nodded and walked over to their house. I opened the door because it wasn't locked. In their living room stood two sofa's, a lounge chair and a huge tv. Seiko wasn't in the living room._ Perhaps in her bedroom._ I walked to her bedroom and knocked.

"Who is there?"

"Gouenji." I answered. _She knew I would come. Why asking who it is?_

"Gouenji who?" Seiko said. I heard her giggling. _Oh great, a knock-knock joke. _

"Gouenji Shuuya." I said. I heard a loud laugh and I opened the door. Seiko was lying on her bed and laughing hard. "Why are you laughing? It wasn't funny."

"I know. But because of the painkillers and the muscle relaxants I find everything funny. When I came home I laughed because of nothing and it hurt. Then I laughed even harder." Seiko wanted to sit but I saw it hurts. She lay down again and laughed. I sweat dropped.

"How are you? Was the surgery a success?"

"Apart from the pain and the fact that I'm unable to walk, it is going great." Seiko said sarcastic. I laughed and walked towards her. "Gouenji-kun do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah sure. But you are not allowed to walk." Seiko pointed to a wheelchair in a corner of her room. I helped her in the wheelchair and we walked to the living room. While she chose a movie I walked to the kitchen to grab some snacks and drinks. The plate with snacks and drinks almost fell out of my hands when I heard a loud bark. I turned around and I saw a huge dog. _Oh yeah, I forgot that they had a dog. _I thought. "Seiko, what's the name of your dog?"

"I will tell you if you promise not to laugh." She said. "Her name is Kiki."

I almost burst out in laughter when I heard that name. "Okay, and what breed is it? I've never seen such a large dog."

"It's a Dane. It's the biggest breed of the world. I got her when she was a puppy. She was really small. The smallest of the litter. For a small dog, a cute name. I thought wrong." I sat next to her. Kiki followed me and sat between us like she wanted to say: back off. She is mine. "Don't worry, she won't hurt anyone. My parents took her because they wanted a watchdog, but she is to lazy."

We watched the movie Top Gun. When the movie ended it was already 8pm. I walked with the empty bowls and cups to the kitchen. On the refrigerator was a note from her parents.

_We will be home around 11pm_

_Please don't forget to take your medicine_

_They are in the kitchen cabinet above_

_Don't make it to difficult for Gouenji-kun_

_XXX mom and dad_

I laughed at the note. I grabbed the medicine from the kitchen cabinet above the refrigerator. She needed two pills: one painkiller and one muscle relaxants. It wasn't that much, but knowing Seiko it would take three man to give her one pill and three others for the second. While I thought how to give her those the doorbell rang.

"Ding Dong!" Said Seiko and laughed. I walked to the door. Endou and Kidou stood before me.

"What are you doing here?" I stepped aside so that they could come in. Even Fudou was there. Before I could ask why Kidou spoke.

"We wanted to see how your neighbor is doing. And when Endou told Fudou about you babysitting on someone he wanted to see it." Yeah that makes sense.

"Who is there?" Seiko said from the living room.

"Endou, Kidou and Fudou from school."

"Endou, Kidou and Fudou from school who?"

"She did that when I came here. It's not funny anymore." I said. Endou, Kidou and Fudou sweat dropped. We walked to the living room. Seiko was watching the credits of the movie. When we were kids she always wanted to see those. "Good, she is distracted. Come on. I still need to give her the medicine. And I can't do it alone."

"What? Is the great Gouenji afraid?" Fudou asked with a grin.

"Wait until you get bitten. Then you will be afraid." We were in the kitchen thinking of a plan to give her painkillers and the muscle relaxants. "Okay, first the muscle relaxants because those work right away." The plan was that Endou and Kidou were going to sneak to her and grab her. Fudou would help me with shove it through her mouth.

"Wait a moment. What if she bites me?" Fudou asked.

"If that is the case then there is antibiotics in the bathroom. I checked that before the movie started. Ready?" They nodded and Endou and Kidou walked to Seiko. She didn't put that much of a fight. Probably because she sat on the sofa and not in her wheelchair. But the worst was yet to come. Me and Fudou walked to Seiko and Fudou grabbed her head from behind. I stood before her and shove the pill in her mouth. When I wanted to give her water she spilled the pill out right into my face. Seiko almost laughed but she kept her mouth shut. After ten minutes of fighting we gave up. Seiko was now lying on her back on the sofa. "This isn't going to work. We tried everything."

"Geesh, you think so?" Seiko said. "Why don't you just give up?"

"No way! If you don't take those you won't be able to sleep tonight." Kidou said. They were arguing and it looked like Seiko was winning. Suddenly I thought of something we didn't try. I took a large sip of water and when she didn't pay attention I shove the pill in her mouth and then I pressed my lips on her. That way she had to swallow it together with the water.

"Well our help is not needed anymore." Endou said when I pulled back. Seiko was looking at me with a shocked face. Not doing anything. "I think you can handle the rest Gouenji. It was nice to meet you Seiko."

"Uh yeah, you too." Seiko still was a bit shocked by what I just did. So was I. I walked with Endou, Kidou and Fudou to the door to say goodbye. When I came back Seiko was sitting on the sofa looking at me with a red head. "Your friends seem nice."

"Y-yeah. You still need the painkiller. Can you take that by yourself now." I asked.

"Yes I can. But no I won't." Her voice sounded a little daring. I smiled and sat next to her. I took a sip of water and she took the pill. We kissed again. When she swallowed it we didn't break the kiss. I moved closer to her to deepen the kiss. "Do you wanna watch another movie?" She asked when we broke the kiss. Her cheeks were a little red. It was really cute.

"I would love to. Your parents won't be home for another two hours anyway." And as said we watched another movie.

* * *

**Oh my. This was a long chapter. The longest I've ever written. I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be Fudou x OC. For everyone who thought it was going way to fast: I hope this is any better. I really really hope that.**

**HAHAHA! I confused onee-san for onii-san. Sorry bout that. I changed it. This is so embarrassing. I hope this will never happen again. hahahaha. Thank you Seiren.**

**You can always request a OC x Character. The next one will be Fudou x OC. After Fudou it will be Takanashi Shinobu x OC**


End file.
